


Orange is the new black, or green.

by Albme94



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cute, Flufffluff, M/M, lolix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Felix being cute with his orange hair and Locus being Locus about it xDAnd Orange is the new green





	Orange is the new black, or green.

"Orange is the new black " Felix grinned as he stroke his fingers though his orange highlighted hair.

Locus observed him; it was uncanny how innocent his smile was, seeing how he was standing in a puddle of blood and a dead body by his feet.

Locus grunted as he got up and passed the smiling idiot.

"Don't you think--" he started, grabbing Locus shoulder, "--you'd look good with some..." he bit his bottom lip; his finger gliding through Locus dark hair.

His eyes glistered and he let his fingers slide though the hair.  
Locus let him, not many times Felix was quiet and so sincere.

 

"U-Uhm" Felix stuttered backing away; blinking multiple times. Locus closed the space, his fingers carefully following Felix's jawline; thumb pressing on his bottom lip.

They said nothing; but their eyes said it all.  
Locus leaned in and kissed him gently, Felix closed his eyes; feeling Locus massage his scalp.

 

They parted, a string of saliva between them. Locus opened his eyes first, watching Felix's orange hair shine in the moonlight.  
He chuckled; Felix opened his eyes in horror.

"Orange-" he started, moving a lock of hair away from Felix's eyes "-is the new black" he smiled.  
Felix felt his cheeks burn; and as he saw Locus smile more he pushed him away.

"We--" he gulped "should get out of here..." he eyes Locus suspiciously " don't you always say we linger on scenes too much?" He waved his hand by his head as he turned to look at the bodies.

Locus grunted.  
"Right."  
"Lets go then " Felix picked up his and Locus helmet.

The end.


End file.
